Asimilando lo Inesperado
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: Luego del ataque de Kuvira, Ciudad Republica se a convertido en un completo caos con el nuevo portal espiritual y los edificios en ruinas. Pero, ¿Que ocurriria si este caos trajera un pequeño regalo para Lin Beifong? ¿Podria ser ella capaz de manejarlo sola? Por suerte, su viejo amigo esta dispuesto a echarle una mano... aunque eso signifique sacrificar parte de su propia familia.
1. Un giro de 360 grados

**_Disclaimer: Nada del Universo Avatar me pertenece, salvo la trama a continuación. Los legítimos dueños (y rompedores de mi infancia) son los únicos e inigualables Bryan Konietzko y Mike Di Martino._**

* * *

Un giro de 360 grados

.: Lin :.

Abri mis ojos de repente cuando el ruido de un portazo retumbo en mi habitación, segundos después tenia a mi odiosa hermanita y a mi sobrina sobre mi de lo mas alegres diciéndome que me levantara. Mis ganas de mandarlas al diablo eran colosales, pero no se me hacia de buen ejemplo con la niña de ojos grises parada en la puerta sonriendo con divercion.

\- ¿Cual es tu condenado problema Su? – gruñi mientras me sentaba en la cama y me tapaba la boca para dar un bostezo.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema, la que lo tendrá seras tu si no te levantas ya mismo. – estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mi sobrina me interrumpió.

\- Anda tia, ya es de mañana y ahora tenemos un gran trabajo por delante.

Y entonces los recordé. Korra. Kuvira. Mecatanques. Energía espiritual. El Coloso. Y un portal espiritual en medio de una ciudad en ruinas. Diablos, sentí como una migraña nacía en mis sienes antes de tenerla. Le di un empujón a mi hermana que cayo al suelo de rodillas con un estrepitoso sonido, causando la risa de las maestras Aire.

-Pues si quieres que me levante, entonces quítate de en medio.

\- Gruñona.

\- Infantil.

\- Antipática.

\- Inmadura.

\- Odiosa

\- Caprichosa... y yendo al caso, ¿tu hablando de odiosos? Escuchen al burro diciéndole orejón al conejo, niñas.

\- Ya basta tia. - Opal trataba de cubrir su boca para disimular su risa, fallando en el intento.

\- Pero tu madre empezó.

\- Ya, entonces cámbiate y deja de seguirle la corriente. Ikki, mama te quiere en la cocina. Su, Wing y Wei están peleando de nuevo. Opal, Bolin parece perro callejero desde que no te encuentra, el pobre anda de aquí para allá gimiendo y llamándote como si la vida se le fuese en ello. – La Maestra Aire Jinora entro en la habitación señalando a cada una de las mujeres mientras deba los recados correspondientes. – Y Lin, mi padre te esta esperando junto con Mako para comenzar con el recorrido.

Asenti mientras me deshacía de mi pijama y utilizaba metal control para colocar mi uniforme que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Que recorrido? – Y como siempre la chusma que pregunta.

\- Es un patrullaje que haremos los escuadrones que están en condiciones de accionar por entre los escombros de la ciudad para verificar si todos han sido evacuados y si no hay victimas fatales o heridas por toda la batalla. Es solo por control, en caso de que haya alguna vida que aun podamos salvar.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

\- Pues, ahora que lo dices, me vendría bien una mano de metal extra. – Sonrei burlonamente al ver como el rostro de mi hermanita se iluminaba cual niño en dulcería.

.: Tenzin :.

Estaba en el comedor sentado terminando de beber mi te, esperando pacientemente a que la Jefa de Policía se dignara a aparecer por la puerta. Mi hijo menor Rohan estaba sentado junto a mi esposa que intentaba evitar que el pequeño le lanzar a una cucharada de jalea de moras a su hermano mayor Meelo que estaba del otro lado de la mesa haciendo muecas burlonas al pequeño.

Mako se encontraba del lado de la mesa opuesto al mio, viéndome de frente mientras Kai se sostenía un lado de la cara con cansancio y revolvía una y otra vez su tazón de leche. De pronto al joven se le pusieron los ojos como platos y quedo mas despierto de lo que alguna vez lo haya visto. Me gire hacia donde estaba mirando y vi como mis dos hijas se acercaban hablando de algo en voz baja con Opal detrás de ellas sonriendo dulcemente.

Detrás de ellas llegaban las hermanas Beifong. Lin, con su respectivo uniforme y su semblante reservado, caminaba erguida en toda su estatura mientras le comentaba algunos códigos de emergencia que exigía el Presidente Raiko como protocolo en situaciones de riesgo como esta. Suyin, estaba un poco mas relajada escuchando atentamente a su hermana mayor, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una polera también negra, como de camuflaje que hacían resaltar sus ojos jade.

\- Estamos listos para comenzar Jefa. – Mako se irguió y se enderezo frente a Lin .

\- Chico, ya te lo dije muchas veces. Este tipo de situaciones por lo general nunca obtiene victimas heridas. Tengo como dato que el 97% de la población a sido evacuada de la ciudad antes de que Kuvira y su ejercito llegara, y del otro 3%, pues no me queda mucho que decir. Tu mismo presenciaste las consecuencias de esta guerra. – Lin señalo el brazo del joven con la barbilla al decir la ultima oración. – Tengo mis dudas a cerca de quien podría haber sobrevivido a la destrucción de las casas y edificios.

\- Aun así, con o sin dudas, es nuestro deber velar por la seguridad de los habitantes de Ciudad República... o bueno, lo que queda de ella.

Aun me sorprendía el valor y la entrega que brindaba el ex jugador de Pro Control, aunque es sabido que siempre fue un muchacho responsable y honrado. Soy consiente de todo el peso que el pobre hombre cargaba sobre sus hombros. Un puesto como guardia de seguridad de la única esperanza de reorganización del Reino Tierra. Su lugar como detective profesional en el ámbito policial. El que su hermano menor sea juzgado por sus decisiones de seguir los ideales de la Gran Unificadora. Pero creo que lo que mas le esta afectando es el hecho de que su mejor amiga, el Avatar Korra, se a marchado junto con su compañera la heredera Sato sin decir ni adiós ni hasta luego; esto me hace pensar que todo lo de la operación de revisión pensada por el solo es una excusa para mantenerse ocupado y no martirizarse sobre el porque de esta, prácticamente, huida de las jovencitas.

\- Tal vez tengas razón Mako, así que vamos a comenzar con esto de una buena vez para asi terminar con el asunto lo mas rápido posible. Suyin nos acompañara...

\- Y Wing y Wei también. – Suyin completo la frase de su hermana quien la miro como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

\- Su, son situaciones de mucho riesgo, no creo que llevar a tus niños sea buena idea.

\- Dijiste que te hacían falta algunas manos de metal, y aquí las tienes, así que no te quejes.

\- De acuerdo, entonces ¿nos vamos? – Bolin apareció de la nada y se poso detrás de Opal colocando su mentón en el hombro derecho de la joven mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. De inmediato se pusieron a cuchichearse cosas entre ellos, y hasta ahí llego mi interés.

\- Si, ya es hora. Kai, Jinora, ¿pueden hacernos de refuerzos aéreos? ¿En las azoteas o los edificios mas altos en los que no podemos llegar?

\- Claro. – Mi hija y su... "novio"... respondieron afirmativamente de inmediato.

\- Y así salimos todos por la puerta para tomar el primer barco que nos llevaría hasta la Ciudad de los Escombros... donde mi vida comenzaría a tomar un giro de 360 grados.

* * *

Holis, Holiwis!

Sep... cada vez me estoy acercando mas y mas a la es que este fic lo tengo planeado desde que hace mas de dos meses y al principio lo crei absurdo y me dije "olvidalo, con el tiempo se te olvidara."

Ocurrio que el tiempo paso y la idea seguia ahi, incluso, cada vez se hizo mas y mas fuerte. No me resisti y me puse manos a la obra.

Esto sera un Linzin, pues amo el Linzin... pero tambien abara muchas otras pairings: Bopal, Kainora, Zhurrick, etc.

Advertencia para los Korrasami's shippers:

ODIO ROTUNDAMENTE EL KORRASAMI!

Lo siento pero es mi opinion y quiero que la respeten, si no les gusta, pues por alli arriba tienen el boton de volver.

Para los que sigan leyendo, mencionare a Korra y a Asami, pero no esperen que describa situaciones amorosas ni nada, solo me repugna. No soy homofobica, solo que odio el rumbo que tomo todo esto.

Advertencia para los Kainora's Shippers:

Soy parte de vuestro club, por lo que abran escenas muy dulces y, depende de que rumbo tome esto, podria crear algunos momentos mas intensos.

Advertencia para los Bopal's Shippers:

Tambien me uno a vuestro club, asi que tambien tendran lo mismo que el Kainora pero tal vez no tan remarcado.

Advertencia para los Linzin's Shippers:

Este fic es de ellos, asi que ya sabran lo que habra en cada actualización.

Este capitulo es como un pequeño epilogo, pero la historia en general comenzara en la proxima actualización... que sera mañana.

Besitos... y esperos sus Reviews que son como mi aire para respirar, asi que no dejeis que me muera.


	2. Caos

_**Disclaimer: Nada del Universo Avatar me pertenece, salvo la trama a continuación. Los legítimos dueños (y rompedores de mi infancia) son los únicos e inigualables Bryan Konietzko y Mike Di Martino.**_

* * *

Caos

.: Suyin :.

En cuanto nos subimos al barco, nos separamos. Jinora y Kai volaron hasta el techo de la cabina del capitán y se sentaron a conversar animadamente. Mako y Bolin se dirigieron hasta un extremo del transporte y se recostaron por sobre la barandilla aislados de todos, sabíamos que el asunto de Korra y Asami los estaba afectando. A todos nos golpeo como una bofetada en la cara el enterarnos de que el Avatar se había tomado un retiro espiritual con su amiguita cuando todo el Reino Tierra necesita ayuda para reorganizarse, pero para ellos fue como un puñal por la espalda, aun mas para Mako, por lo que Bolin intentaba estar siempre para su hermano.

Mis hijos gemelos se sentaron en la pequeña banca y se sujetaron fuertemente de la barandilla, los pobrecitos no están acostumbrados a viajar asi. Mientras Lin y yo nos acercamos a Tenzin, quien se encontraba junto a Bumi discutiendo sobre algo sin sentido que posiblemente solo haya sido un invento del mayor para fastidiar a su hermano. Así ha sido desde siempre, y me alegra de que no cambiara, aun recuerdo cuando de niña Bumi me contaba historias aterradoras que luego terminaban siendo anectodas de lo mas graciosas que me hacían reír por horas. Ese hombre tiene un don para las payasadas.

Cuando llegamos al puerto, mis pequeños saltaron del barco y se tumbaron en el suelo de material fibroso, pero si te concentrabas lo suficiente podías encontrar las moléculas de tierra compactadas en la pareja acera. El resto bajamos tranquilos y sin apuro, hasta que un guarda con un uniforme que antes no había visto en los efectivos policiales se dejo ver del otro lado de la calle.

\- Lin, ¿y ese tipo quien es? – me acerque a mi hermana y comencé a a analizar con escrutinio al hombre. Lin se giro hacia donde le señalaba y gimió antes de respirar hondo y soltar un suspiro tamaño Dios.

\- Lo que me faltaba, ahora el idiota se va a creer que puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no. – Lin murmuro por lo bajo presionando con fuerza sus dientes mientras se abría paso por la calle y llegaba al lado del hombre.

Cuando quise cruzar, al ver que a mi hermana poco le faltaba para perder su poca paciencia, Tenzin me coloco un brazo en frente prohibiéndome el paso.

\- Sera mejor que te mantengas al margen. Saikhan usualmente saca de las casillas a tu hermana, y si te metes... no queremos que vuelvan a haber rivalidades entre ustedes.

\- De acuerdo, dividámonos. Kai, Jinora, ustedes recorran el perímetro norte observando todos los detalles posibles y busquen señales de vida desde el aire. Mako, Wing y Wei, ustedes corran hacia el lado este de la ciudad, cualquier ruido o movimiento debe ser analizado para ver si se registran victimas heridas. Tenzin, Bumi, quiero que ustedes recorran el lado oeste en busca de los mismo que los demás.- Mi hermana volvio ante nosotros en un pestañear mientras ordenaba nuestras tareas.

\- ¿Y yo? – me gire para ver a Bolin con cara de corderito degollado. Se que el eligió unirse a Kuvira mas alla de nuestros intentos de razonamiento con el, pero cuando se pone en plan pobrecito, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez no tubo la culpa.

\- Tu vendrás con Suyin y conmigo a registrar todo el centro de la ciudad.

.: Jinora :.

Vole en círculos observando y memorizando cada detalle de las calles destrozadas y los edificios derrumbados. Kai venia a unos metros por detrás de mi, aunque el visaba mas cerca del suelo, inspeccionando entre los escombros de los edificios.

Luego de unos veinte minutos decidimos descansar, así que subimos a la copa de un árbol que se hallaba cerca y el se sentó contra el tronco, mientras que yo me acomodaba entre sus piernas descansando mi cabeza sobre su estomago. Kai comenzó a acariciarme el cabello produciendo que me recorrieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Últimamente, cada vez que el me tocaba o estaba demasiado cerca mio invadiendo mi espacio personal, yo me ponía toda tembleque y tonta, según Ikki. En mi defensa, con un rostro como el de el y esas formas tan delicadas que tenia para acariciarme haría desmayar a cualquier chica.

Me gire hacia el y crei que me derretía al ver esa sonrisa socarrona tan típica de el. Con sus brazos me tomo por la cintura y me subió aun mas, para que mi cara descansara bajo su barbilla, y tuve que morderme el labio para evitar posar mis labios en esa deliciosa manzana de Adán. Era tan perfecto, y aun no caigo en la cuenta de que me ama a mi. El bajo la cabeza dejando nuestros labios a centímetros de distancia, distancia que estábamos mas que dispuestos a cortar. Con una de sus manos me jalo delicadamente del mentón, haciendo que mi labio inferior se liberara de mis dientes, y sentí su exalacion demasiado cerca, tentándome. Hay momentos en que lo odio por hacer ponerme asi, de una forma en la que no me reconozco, y que ni en un millón de años mostraría frente a mi padre. Seria algo así como la leona dentro de la gatita.

Kai paso su lengua por sus labios casi rozando los míos con ella, su olor era embriagante. Me sentía flotar cuando ya no lo resistí y puse una de mis mano en su nuca para atraerlo a mi, estábamos a milímetros compartiendo el mismo oxigeno que respirábamos...

\- ¡Lin! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Vuelve en este mismo instante.

Si el no me hubiera estado sosteniendo de la cintura me habría caído del árbol de la sorpresa. Me separe rápidamente e hice equilibrio sobre una de las ramas del árbol hasta que pude ver a un Bolín nervioso arrugando sus ropas con desenfreno, y a una Suyin alterada, a punto de entrar a una casa de dos pisos que se tambaleaba ligeramente cada vez que una ráfaga de aire pasaba en su dirección. No se veía para nada estable.

\- Creo que es mejor ir a averiguar. – Kai me susurro al oído provocando que me estremezca violentamente. Su risa coqueta se escucho en mi espalda y me vi tentada a darme la vuelta y darle un zape.

\- Jefa... yo creo que es mejor que salga, no le doy mucho tiempo mas es esta estructura. Como máximo un par de minutos. – Bolín luchaba para que la voz no le temblase, pero con el grito ahogado que se escucho de Suyin, creo que no lo logro.

\- Si, pero vamos caminando. Si nos acercamos con Aire Control es probable que derrumbemos la casa, y si Lin esta dentro... No quiero pensarlo.

Bajamos del árbol con delicadeza, justo para escuchar un crujido y un golpe estrepitoso contra el suelo. No dimos la vuelta dispuestos a correr, pero me quede helada viendo la escena mientras todos se realentizaba y se volvía un caos a mi alrededor.

La casa colapso... con Lin Beifong dentro.

* * *

Holoo!

Bueno... si quereis matarme lo entiendo, pero todo es por una buena causa.

Aqui esta el segundo o primer (como querais verlo) capitulo de este fic.

Y como os abrais dado cuenta... el Kainora demanda. Abra mucho de esto, se los aseguro.

(Ocurre que Brike me decepsiono, Kai aparecio solo en tres escenas diferentes en toda la temporada y en el momento en que el podia salvar a Jiny, se estaba rascando el ombligo quien sabe donde)

ATLAlover3: Siii! No hay muchos Linzin's en español. Me algro que pienses que mi fic sera grandioso solo por el summary, por lo general soy un fiasco en ello.

Espero que les agrade la continuacion, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.

No se cuando sera, todo depende de vuestros Reviews.

:-*


	3. Intuicion

_**Disclaimer: Nada del Universo Avatar me pertenece, salvo la trama a continuación. Los legítimos dueños (y rompedores de mi infancia) son los únicos e inigualables Bryan Konietzko y Mike Di Martino.**_

* * *

Intuicion

.: Bumi :.

\- Ya Tenzin, no puedes ser tan aburrido. Ríete aunque sea de uno de mis chistes. – estaba caminando entre enredaderas y trozos de paredes destrozadas contra el suelo desde los edificios a mi alrededor.

Con Tenzin andábamos por el aire cuando el Sr. Observador dijo creer ver un movimiento por debajo de nosotros, así que descendimos y comenzamos a recorrer entre los escombros los signos de vida que mi hermano creía haber visto.

Cruce el umbral de la puerta de una casa y mire desde el exterior tratando de analizar lo más posible desde un lugar donde pueda salvar mi preciada vía en caso de que que la construcción se lo ocurra derrumbarse con mi escultural cuerpo dentro.

Nada.

Como en los últimos diez minutos.

\- Tenzin, aquí no hay nada, ni nadie. Todos fueron evacuados y punto, estoy gastando preciosos momentos de vida en una causa que no tiene sentido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Lin dijo que podrían haber accidentados, no evacuados a tiempo.

\- Y tú siempre haces lo que ella te dice, ¿verdad? – pregunte alzando mis cejas en forma sugestiva hacia él, que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de mi tras una columna gigante caída.

\- ¿Y ahora de qué diablos hablas? – En eso, se gira hacia mí y hace un gesto de desesperación al ver mi cara pervertida. Amo exasperarlo, es tan divertido. – Escucha, no sé qué idea tengas en esa idiota mente tuya, pero creo que hace treinta años deje bien en claro que entre Lin y yo no pasa más nada que solo una amistad o camaradería, si se le puede llamar así.

\- Aja, claro. Y por eso decidiste venir a clasificar escombros conmigo en vez de quedarte en tu casa con tus hijos y esposa, aun sabiendo que no hay nadie a quien rescatar. Vale, juguemos a que tú me dices estas cosas y yo te creo. No soy idiota Tenzin.

\- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Bumi? Pues creo yo que no.

\- Ja ja ja, que gracioso te despertaste hoy. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Pema te dio fiesta anoche? – volví a alzar mis cejas en forma demasiado insinuativa, junto a mi voz pervertida.

\- ¡BUMI! Basta ya. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir estas cosas? ¿No te das cuenta de que con los niños que tenemos ya nos basta para ser felices? – Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Acaso insinuó lo que creo que acaba de insinuar?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo, hermano, que tu y Pema solo se "divierten" cuando piensan tener hijos?

\- ¿Y para que más quieres que nos "divirtamos"? Ese acto solo existe para poder dejar descendencia, no es un juego.

\- Oh, pero claro que es un juego. Y uno MUY divertido, si me permites opinar. – Enserio, me podía esperar cualquier cosa de mi aburrido hermano, todo, menos esto. – Ahora ya veo porque siempre estas demasiado gruñón y antipático. Te hace falta descargar toda la tensión que llevas dentro, hermanito.

\- No necesito nada, Bumi. Ya cállate y sigamos buscando.

\- Yo solo digo, que si necesitas una manito con ese temita, yo tengo una amigas conocidas de las fuerzas que te podría presentar y...

\- Bumi, calla...

\- Pero Tenzin, se te nota muy nervioso. Yo enserio creo que...

\- ¡Que te calles! Cierra la boca. ¿No lo oyes?

\- ¿Oír qué?

\- Si no te tragas tu lengua no podrás escucharlo.

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos, tratando de captar mejor el sonido. Efectivamente, eran unas sirenas. Y se escuchaban agudas voces graciosas provenientes de los altavoces mal calibrados. Se oían algo lejanos, pero era muy claro el mensaje.

Algo grave había ocurrido.

.: Bolín :.

Cuando creía que este maldito día no se podía poner peor, adivinen, se puso peor.

Ahora me tenían alejado a unos 150 metros de la casa derrumbada, donde nuestra Jefa de Policía se encontraba atrapada. A unos metros, un satomovil funcionaba de ambulancia improvisada para mi hermanito, Kai.

Cuando se produjo el derrumbe, él y Jinora vinieron corriendo. Ella, pobre, estaba pálida y muy shockeada. No se podía mover sola, a menos de que Kai la empujara. Y eso hizo, hasta que una de las columnas que quedaban en pie se inclino peligrosamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Kai se corrió, pero se dio cuenta un poco tarde que Jinora aun estaba impactada por la escena que presencio. Entonces, con horror, vimos como él se tiraba sobre ella empujándola y haciéndola caer a unos metros más atrás. La columna de aproximadamente unos dos mil kilos había caído sobre su pierna. Jinora se puso a llorar gritando de miedo.

Saque a Suyin de su trance, en el cual miraba y procesaba el hecho de que su hermana había sido aplastada por una casa entera, y le indique que me ayudara a sacar a Kai. Corrimos a su lado, mientras los efectivos policiales que estaban en el perímetro pedían refuerzos y se acercaban cautelosamente al área del derrumbe. Le pedí a uno de los policías le pedí amablemente que sostuviera a Jinora que se encontraba desesperada dando alaridos de terror, para que Su y yo pudiéramos levantar la columna. Luego de varios intentos, y la ayuda de tres oficiales mas, pudimos levantarla lo suficiente como para que Kai se arrastrase fuera del alcance de esta. Una vez que la soltamos, mi prioridad fue atender su pierna izquierda.

Entre corridas, esquivando policías que cercaban la zona con conos de prevención y escombros en el suelo, lleve a mi hermanito hacia un lugar seguro para que pudiera atenderle. Aunque mis conocimientos medico son literalmente nulos.

\- Jinora, se que tienes la mente nublada por todo esto, pero necesito que te concentres en Kai un momento. – Ella me miro y pude ver la desolación en su triste mirada. Se seco las lágrimas y respiro un par de veces para calmarse, luego me miro y asintió. – Necesito que me digas que tanto de medicina sabes.

\- Por lo general... leo libros de historia, pero alguna vez habré escuchado a Tía Kya enseñarme primeros auxilios.

Asentí, y escuche con atención como debía proceder a checar la pierna de Kai. Tantee el musculo y el no dio signos de sentir dolor, ni siquiera de sentir algo. Me preocupe. Pero cuando toque sobre el hueso y gimió muy fuerte retorciéndose fuera del alcance de mis manos me alegre, aun no estaba todo perdido.

Jinora me dijo que tenía una fractura, y teníamos que ponerle una férula urgentemente. Como no tenía tiempo para andar preguntando si alguien tenía una férula, improvise creando un pequeño laguito de lava y solidificándola en forma de una vara de un centímetro y medio de grosor y unos cuatro de ancho. La medí con su pierna y calzaba perfecto, solo sobresalía un borde sobre la rodilla, pero no importaba. Tome el cinturón verde que tenia amarrado a la cintura y envolví delicadamente la pierna junto a la férula con él.

Una vez que le dimos un poco de agua, Jinora acepto quedarse con él para cuidarlo, mientras un oficial se ofreció dejarlo en una de las patrullas. Me aleje viendo como se los llevaban hasta dentro de un auto alejado de todo el caos.

Volví mi mirada hacia la casa derrumbada y me di cuenta de que Mako y los gemelos ya habían llegado y observaban como Suyin enloquecía frenéticamente, siendo detenía por sus hijo para no poder entrar y cometer un suicidio metiéndose a buscar a Lin en medio de ese terreno.

\- Ustedes no entienden. ¡DEBO ENTRAR! – Suyin forcejeaba con los gemelos que la retenían con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente como para lastimarla.

\- Suyin, se que estas preocupada, créeme yo también lo estoy. En todos estos años como agente, he logrado un vínculo con tu hermana muy fuerte. Y si crees que yo tampoco quiero meterme y sacarla de allí, estás loca. Pero el terreno esta inestable. Debemos dejar que se asiente para poder comenzar a sacar los escombros para encontrarla.- Mi hermano Mako estaba muy serio, y note que tragaba en seco y supe que el también estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Encontrar a quien? – Mi columna vertebral se congelo al escuchar la voz de Tenzin a mis espaldas - ¿Que está sucediendo aquí?

\- Tenzin, Lin se encontraba dentro de la casa cuando esta se derrumbo. Esta atrapada bajo los escombros. Tienes que ayudarme a sacarla de allí. – Suyin estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y sabia que si ya no se había quebrado antes era porque Wei y Wing estaban aquí.

\- ¿QUE? ¿COMO QUE ESTABA DENTRO DE LA CASA? ¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO? ¿ACASO ENLOQUECIÓ?- Tenzin comenzó a gritar, empeorando el estado de Suyin y poniéndonos a todos aun más nerviosos.

\- Tenzin, la vamos a sacar, solo que aun no podemos poner un pie en ese suelo sin estar seguros de si se van a derrumbar las columnas que quedan sobre nosotros. Por favor, mantengan la calma. Y, por cierto, gracias Tenzin por la pregunta, ¿Que estaba haciendo dentro de la casa si sabía que la zona céntrica estaba aun más inestable que el resto de la ciudad?

Respire hondo, mientras veía a Suyin romperse y comenzar a sollozar sobre el pecho de sus hijos menores. Recordé todo lo que había sucedido y comencé a contarles.

Flashback

Lin y Suyin iban por delante de mí caminando, y atravesando la fila de obstáculos que se interponían en nuestro camino. Yo me sentía nervioso, y tenía un sentimiento frio en la nuca. Según mi abuela, era un mal presagio. Deje de pensar en eso cuando me tropecé con un escombro pequeño y casi me voy de nariz contra uno más grande y afilado, que no logro tocar mi perfecta cara gracias a que mis manos se interpusieron.

\- Oye, niño. Mantente alerta. – asentí mientras veía a la Jefa Beifong seria registrando cada lugar con los rayos X en sus ojos.

Suyin se rezago y me espero en lo que yo las alcanzaba. Me miro y me sonrió, comencé a sudar en cualquier momento. Este tipo de situaciones por lo general prefería evitarlas. Mas ahora, luego de todo lo que ocurrió con Kuvira; estar cerca de la madre de mi novia me intimidaba.

\- Bo, ¿puedo decirte Bo, cierto?- me miro con tanta dulzura que creí que me daría diabetes, por eso asentí medio embobado. La hija tenía la misma hermosa sonrisa que la madre. - ¿Cómo te esta yendo con Opal?

\- Pues, yo... yo creo que... qué bien. – esa pregunta no me la esperaba, creí que no le gustaba que un ex-aliado del enemigo saliera con su hija.

\- Vale, si te causa algún problema, solo dale tiempo. Admito que siento que la consentimos mucho al ser la única niña en mi familia. Está acostumbrada que que siempre le den la razón.

\- De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero, ¿Porque me está tratando tan bien? ¿No está enojada porque me uní al bando de Kuvira? Creí que no querría que Opal estuviera conmigo. – decidí sincerarme, si de por si no era muy secreto el que me sintiera incomodo con el tema. Suyin suspiro.

\- Siempre ocurre lo mismo. Conocen a mi madre, luego a mi hermana, y por herencia asumen que yo tengo la misma ideología que ellas. No es así.

\- Disculpe, yo no... no quise...

\- Shh, a lo que me refiero, es que yo también tuve un pasado turbio, y sin embargo ahora soy una mujer feliz, con una gran y hermosa familia, y mi actitud ha cambiado tanto que hoy soy otra Suyin. Tuve mi segunda oportunidad y no la desaproveche, y eso mismo hare ahora contigo. Te Dare esa segunda oportunidad que te mereces, solo no la eches a perder.

Asentí emocionado por lo que me estaba diciendo y no pude resistirlo y la abrace. Ella se enderezo, pero luego soltó una carcajada y me respondió el abrazo.

\- Se pueden calla los dos. No me dejan escuchar.

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar si no se oye nada? – Suyin bajo la voz y comenzó a susurrarle a su hermana burlándose de ella. Ahora entiendo porque antes no se llevaban tan bien, son demasiado diferentes.

\- Cierra tu maldito pico.

Nos quedamos callados y esperamos.

Nada.

\- Oye, Lin, creo que ya es momento para que empieces a pensar en retirarte. Digo, ya estas pasando los cincuenta y la edad te hace perder los sentidos, como por ejemplo la audición.

\- Que no estoy sorda mujer. Juro que escuche algo.

\- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunte algo avergonzado, no esperaba que lo escucharan.

\- Era como un llanto, un gemido. Sé que hay alguien por aquí.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, solo nuestros pasos resonaban contra las piedras del camino. Cruzamos un edificio alto, que por suerte no se derrumbo, pero prefería mantener mi propia distancia. Junto al edificio había un terreno vacio, es decir sin ninguna casa ni nada. Solo césped alto y, de seguro, muchas alimañas por allí escondidas.

Visualice una casa, muy bonita. Tenía dos plantas y estaba en perfecto estado como para estar en la zona céntrica donde se produjo mayormente la batalla contra el Coloso. Pero como dice el dicho, no se debe juzgar al libro por la portada. Por fuera parecía perfecta, las ventanas estaban un poco sucias, pero no rotas. Como las cortinas estaban abiertas, inspeccionamos el lugar desde fuera. No había señal de vida. Suyin y yo comenzamos a caminar cruzando la calle para dirigirnos al edificio departamental de tres plantas que había en frente.

Lin se había rezagado un poco, y cuando escuche que sus pasos nos seguían, pronto se detuvieron. Suyin y yo no giramos en su dirección y ella estaba mirando muy fijamente el interior de la casa. Se aproximo a la venta y apoyo una oreja en ella.

\- Lin, ten cuidado. No sabemos cómo pueden estar los cimientos. Si el vidrio estalla, estarás en problemas. – La Jefa literalmente ignoro a su hermana y miro confundida el interior de la casa. – Lin...

\- ¿Te puede callar alguna vez en tu vida? – enfadada Lin se dirigió a Suyin, y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – Hay alguien dentro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Escuche algo, dentro de la casa. – con determinación la Jefa hizo crecer una especie de espada de metal desde su muñeca y rompió la ventana con ella. El cristal voló hacia todas partes, pero lo que me alarmo fue que Lin salto dentro, y cuando lo hizo escuche un crujido desde el costado de la casa.

\- ¡Lin! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Vuelve en este mismo instante.

La Beifong mayor hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de su hermana, y yo me corrí hacia la costa, para ver una gran grieta que crecía cada vez más y más. Volví al frente, donde Suyin ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

\- Jefa... yo creo que es mejor que salga, no le doy mucho tiempo mas es esta estructura. Como máximo un par de minutos.

Las pisadas firmes en el interior solo producían que las paredes temblaran, si Lin no salía ya, iba a quedar atrapada. Y dicho y hecho, menos de 15 segundos después, la pared de la derecha colapso, haciendo que el techo se desmoronara de costado.

No podía creer lo que veía, la pared contraria también colapso y la segunda planta se vino por completa hacia abajo, como en un elevador. Tome a Suyin de los hombros y la gire, haciéndola inclinarse detrás de mí, mientras sentía como el suelo resonaba por la caída en seco. Un minuto después estábamos parados mirando como el polvo se esparcía y solo quedaban trozos de pared estrellados contra el suelo.

Fin Flashback

\- Oh por Raava... – Bumi parecía tan sorprendido que creí se pondría a llorar junto con Suyin.

Tenzin coloco sus manos en su cabeza masajeando con fuerza sus sienes, parecía a punto de estallar.

\- ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER POSI...

\- Disculpen, pero vine a informarles que el asentamiento ya es seguro. Vamos a proceder a buscar a la Jefa Beifong. – un oficial se acerco e interrumpió el grito de Tenzin.

\- Yo los ayudare. – Suyin se puso de pie y se limpio las lagrimas mientras Wei, no Wing, no... bueno, cualquiera de los dos, le pasó un pañuelo y ella se limpio la nariz.

\- Su, no creo que sea buena idea, tal vez...

\- Si remueven los escombros pueden lastimarla, usare el Control Sísmico para hallar su ubicación e intervenir más rápido.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Acompañamos a Suyin a unos metros de donde vimos a Lin por última vez antes de que todo colisionara contra la tierra. Le hicimos espacio en un semicírculo y ella levanto la rodilla y dio un pisotón muy fuerte contra el suelo. Se quedo unos segundos cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luego se relajo, abrió los ojos y nos miro.

-Ya sé donde está. – luego salió corriendo, trepando por sobre los escombros, hasta que llego hasta la cima, luego comenzó a sacar piedras para nada pequeñas y subimos por los mismo pasos de ella para ayudarla.

Unos dos minutos después, junto con Mako y los gemelos levantamos un escombro partido del tamaño de Naga, y debajo logramos ver el brillo de la armadura de metal reflejando el sol de espaldas. No queríamos tocarla mucho, por si tenía algo roto, cosa que seguro era así.

En cierto punto, cuando nos estábamos decidiendo si pedir una camilla, o cargarla hasta un lugar seguro, cuando Lin se movió y gimió de dolor. Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia ella que de a poco levantaba la cabeza con las mejillas raspadas y llenas de sangre y polvo. Sus manos estaban astilladas con vidrio y madera y una parte de su armadura estaba quebrada. Note que se sostenía de alguna forma con los codos, como no queriendo descargar su peso en el suelo debajo de sí.

Suyin la tomo ligeramente del hombro y el giro un momento, para luego soltarla y llevarse las manos a la boca con los ojos abiertos como platos, ahogo un grito y sus ojos se aguaron.

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? – Suyin trago duro y sollozo apenas.

\- Intuición. – respondió arrogante la Jefa Beifong con una sonrisa sarcástica en su mugrienta cara.

Al instante creí que la Jefa estaba empalada por alguna viga o algo, hasta que Mako tomo coraje y la dio vuelta de forma de que nos mirara de frente, dejando ver lo que nos estaba ocultando.

Un "Ohh" general se produjo en el círculo que formamos alrededor, y nadie podía creer lo que veíamos.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Posiblemente actualice los domingos, aunque sime levanto con ganitas tal vez actualice antes.

Nobodyknows05: Tranqui, a Lin no le puede pasar nada... aunque en mi fic voy a explorar en lo profundo de su mente y sus sentimientos.

Ahorilla tenemos algo que sorprendio mucho a todos, y lo decubriran en el proximo capitulo.

R&amp;R...


End file.
